


the terror that honks in the night [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, to-do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "the terror that honks in the night" by crookedspoon."It's a normal morning in Gotham, except Nygma is usurped by a goose."
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	the terror that honks in the night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the terror that honks in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085502) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 9:44  
Length (without music): 9:28  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20terror%20that%20honks%20in%20the%20night.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20terror%20that%20honks%20in%20the%20night%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20terror%20that%20honks%20in%20the%20night%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20terror%20that%20honks%20in%20the%20night%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> I made some treats for people who requested podfic, as a thank you for welcoming podfic to the exchange! I hope you enjoy this podfic of your fic from last round, crookedspoon! Thanks for having blanket permission! Also, thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) that allowed me to make the cover art.
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the sound effects from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
